Wires
by x-Karoline-x
Summary: Zain is horrified when Kristen is taken into hospital for a heroin overdose. Was it a vicious attack set up too look like suicide or was it a mistake by an addict or even suicide? Can Zain find out or is it too close too home for him too even look?
1. Hospitilized

"What is it guv?" Zain asked entering the office. Jack and Niel were standing there talking; seriously.

"Kristen's been rushed into hospital," Neil frowned

"What for?" Zain asked trying to keep himself looking calm.

"Heroin overdose," Jack said blankly.

Zain stared in horror. Everything seemed to be closing in. _Heroin._ It felt like he was in slow motion as he turned and began to run. He needed to see for himself. It couldn't be true. Kristen didn't take Heroin, her arms were clean. Even if she did she would know how much was an overdose wouldn't she? And no way was she suicidal was she?

Heart thumping Zain raced to the car. Although the drive took only minutes it seemed to take hours. Forever. At the desk he blurted her name quickly showing his badge. Almost before the nurse had finished directing him Zain was running again.

_running down corridors through automatic doors_

_got to get to you got to see this through_

Reaching the side room she was in Zain opened the door. She was consious. Weakly arguing with Paul. All wired up to machines. Tears were steaming down her cheeks.

_You got wires going in._

_You got wires coming out of your skin._

_You got tears making tracks_

_I got tears that are scared of the facts._

Slowly Zain walked forward. Still everything seemed in slow motion.

"Lover boy," Paul smirked.

Kristen turned. She looked slightly scared. Zain picked up her arm dropping it in disgust as he saw the track mark.

"I swear i..." she began shaking her head.

But he was already walking away.

"Zain!!!!" She almost sobbed it.

Fast now breathing heavily Zain marched down the corridor and out the hospital. He would not lose another person he cared about to Heroin. And though he hadn't barely admitted it to himself he did care about her. Alot.

"Shit," He murmered punching his car before sinking down onto it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you don't take heroin," Paul drawled.

"I told you, no!"

"Then what was it? Suicide?"

"N..."

"Cause' since when were you suicidal?"

"I'm..."

"Was it something Zain did?"

"N..."

"Or me?"

"I'M NOT SUICIDAL PAUL!"

Paul put his hands up a sneer on his arrogant face,

"Your the one in hospital for a heroin overdose,"

Collapsing back onto the pillow Kristen sighed.

"It was him," she whispered bitterly,

"Who?"

"I'm not a grass," she snapped,

"I'll get lover boy then," Paul said leaving despite her protests.


	2. a him

**Thanks for reviews. Though how can people not like Kristen/Zain pairings??!! Lol you'l have to wait and see what happens between them! Will she die? Will they split? Not in this chapter neither!!!**

Leaning against the car Zain felt cold. When Jess had died there had been nothing he could do. He'd only entered this undercover because it was drugs that killed her. But what with love or lust forcing it's way in and now once more heroin it was getting harder and harder to carry on. Again he punched the car, following a spider up the wall just a few feet in front of him. It was blocked by Pauls unsightly face.

"Did you buy her it?" Zain asked roughly slamming him on top of the poor spider,

"I was going to ask you the same question," Paul tried and faild to release himself.

"Well did you drive her to it?"

"No did you? Cause if you've hurt her,"

Zain lifted his fist. He needed to drive it into something that didn't cost 8 grand and Pauls face was a likely contender,

"She said it was him,"

"Don't talk in riddles," Zain clencehd his fist tighter,

"Thats all she said. She's 'not a grass'!

Releasing him Zain turned and marched back into the hospital. Who was him? Was it some story made up to make herself look better. Was she involving someone else to shift some of the guilt? Or had someone drove her to attempted suicide? Or even forced the needle in? He had to find out. Like clockwork his legs broke into a run.

_Running down corridors through automatic doors_

_got to get to you, got to see this through_

_I see hope is clear_


	3. confrontation

"Who the hell is _he?" _Zain almost shook Kristen

Kristen stayed silent. The marks of tears were gone, but her mouth and eyes seemd set on a blank emotionless expression. She didn't even look at Zain, chooosing instead to keep her eyes on the blank white wall.

"Kristen!" This time he did shake her. Frustration blinding him with anger.

"I don't take heroin," Kristen said

"That doesn't anwser, who's he?"

"Your hurting me," she winced

Dropping her arms in exasperation Zain pulled up a sleeve, careful to be gentle this time. A large purple hand mark, each finger print clearly visible, stretched across her skin just near where he had shaken her.

"Who did this?" Zain's voice had gone dangerously quiet now.

"I'm not some person on a case Zain. I'm not going to be an informant or a _victim_ in court just so you can feel better." Her eyes finally glittered with rage, "At least you know it wasn't suicide,"

"So I can feel better?? Listen to yourself Kristen! What if he tries again, to kill you? He's dangerous,"

"He won't,"

"Was it Paul??"

"No!" she frowned indignant,

Zain turned fannoyed by her lack of cooperation, and unsettled by the situation. Why heroin? Why not anything else a knife, a gun another drug? And who?

"Some one you know," Kristen said matter of factley causing Zain to turn back,

"What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As Kristen was grabbed and thrown against the door the mans evil eyes glittered and his mouth twisted to a sneer,_

_"Why just kill you when i can hurt your 'pretty boy' boyfriend at the same time. This will really tear him up,"_


	4. the end

Zain opened his mouth in shock.

"Was it...?"

"Yes," she whispered bitterly

"So this is my fault?"

"No!!!" Kristen made a grab for Zains hand, "Leave it, don't make this worse. Let Paul deal with it,"

"So you want me to just sit here?"

"Stay with me, please Zain, i need you," Kristen had never said those words before. I need you. It was so new. To feel dependant on someone else. So different. So difficult.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Zain was leaning against the bed rest dozing slighty. Kristen was curled into his chest. The day before the wires had been removed from her and today if all went well she was being discharged.

With a small moan Kristen pulled herself up him, wrapping her arms around his kneck she straddeled him and began kissing first his kneck and then his lips passionately. Zain was wide awake and responding in an instant.

"Well looks like your better," the nurse smiled at the pair cheerfully.

The information that Kristen was being disharged wasn't exactly secret. The police knew it, obviously, Paul knew it and other corrispondances of Kristen and Paul knew it.

All week Paul had strived on getting the man who hospitilized Kristen. However he was in hiding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come round to mine," Zain pleaded draggin Kristen's hand as they left the hospital.

"Zain i've just got out,"

"Come on gorgous, exactly haven't you missed the activities???"

"You said you had 'paperwork'!"

"Can't you help?"

"I guess," she smiled sdeuctively, " i could sharpen your pencil,"

"Or play with my rubber," Zain added

The gun shot that follwed ripped apart the atmosphere. Kristen fell instantly dead. LIfeless. The man sheaved his gun. And...waved at Zain.

Louis Drake.


End file.
